His Monsters
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: Inuyasha is turning demon, and how does Kagome solve it? With a song. Quick songfic. Please review, favorite, and follow! InuyashaXKagome


-Author Note-

Hey guys, felt like writing another songfic. So here it is! The song here is "Monsters" by Katie Sky. I recommend listening to the song while reading. Please review, favorite, and follow!

-Author Note-

Inuyasha was definitely _not _okay.

He was transforming into his demon form in a cave, and just barely holding himself back from killing her and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who were at the cave's mouth. They had just battled Naraku, who fled the scene for reasons Kagome didn't know.

And Tessaiga was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, trying to bring him back.

His expression was angry, and he looked as if he would go into a frenzy at any moment.

"Inuyasha, stay with us," Kagome whispered. It was no use.

_What else can I do? What might bring him back to us?_

After what felt an eternity, Shippo spoke.

"What about a song?"

Kagome blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You sang me songs when I wasn't feeling good," Shippo stated. "Why wouldn't it work for Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. When Shippo was sick, she had only sung to him when she thought he was asleep. Oh, he was one sly fox. But, back to the current situation.

"Are you sure it would work?" Sango asked.

"We have no other option. Does anyone have another idea?" Miroku asked. Everyone else remained silent.

"Well, it's decided." Miroku turned to Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I believe you know what you must do."

Kagome gulped. They didn't have much time, but what else could they do?

"Ok, then what song should I chose?" She asked.

"One that might resonate with him, and make him feel safer," Miroku replied.

Kagome blinked as hundreds of different songs popped up. What song could she possibly choose?

Then, her brain ran across an old song that she had been obsessed with a few years back. It was perfect.

Kagome turned to the group.

"I've got it." She said confidently.

They nodded, encouraging her. She pulled out her phone, pulling up an instrumental version of the song she was about to sing.

She took a deep breath, pressed play, and started to sing.  
"I see your monsters, I see your pain. Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and I'll chase them away."

Kagome watched with shock as Inuyasha seemed to _relax_. No, he still didn't look good, but it was something, right?

She turned toward Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. They silently urged her to continue with their eyes, and Kagome did.

"In the dark, we we, we stand apart, we we, never see the things that we need staring right at us. You just want to hide hide hide, never show your smile smile, stand alone when you need someone, it's the hardest thing of all. That you see are the bad bad bad, bad memories, take your time and you'll find me."

Kagome felt herself slowly melt into the song, dedicating it to her best friend.

"I see your monsters, I see your pain. Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and I'll chase them away."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's vision began to clear. She internally cheered. She was getting somewhere with him!

"I could see the sky sky sky, beautiful tonight night. When you breathe, why can't you see the clouds are in your head? I would stay there there there, no near to fear fear. And when you need, to talk it out with someone you can trust, what you see are the bad bad bad, memories take your time and you'll find me."

"I see your monsters, I see your pain. Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and I'll chase them away. I'll chase them away."

"You've got the chance to, see the light. Even in the darkest night, and I'll be here like you were for me. So just let me in…"

Kagome drifted off for a moment before continuing.

"Cause I see your monsters, I see your pain. Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and I'll chase them away. I see your monsters, I see your pain. Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave, and I'll chase them away."

Kagome finished in a whisper and realized Inuyasha's eyes were clear. And tears were welling up in it, threatening to fall.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, a little panicked. "Are you okay? Is it really you."

Inuyasha began to stride toward her, and she backed up before realizing she was up against the cave wall.

"Um, guys?" Kagome mouthed toward her friends. They rushed to her aid upon after getting over their shock.

Sango and Miroku slipped between Inuyasha and Kagome, but Inuyasha easily pushed them out of the way.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Please back up or prove to me it's really you. I'm worried and I need to make sure you're okay and Naraku is getting away and-"

Kagome's babbling was cut off as Inuyasha grabbed her arms, pulling her toward him as he put his lips on hers.

He was warm, and Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. _Inuyasha was kissing her._

After a few moments, Inuyasha pulled away.

"Kagome. You okay?" He asked, as if he hadn't done anything worth talking about.

"I-I'm fine," Kagome replied. "W-what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Inuyasha growled. "Come on. We've gotta go after Naraku."

He turned, walking toward the mouth of the cave.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all traded shocked looks. _What was going on?_

"W-wait, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She wanted an answer. "Why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha froze for a moment and Kagome thought he was going to ignore her.

But he turned toward her, and it took her a moment to realize he was _completely red_ _in the face._

"It didn't mean nothing." Inuyasha grumbled, and Kagome rolled her eyes. He was such a 3-year old.

Inuyasha started to turn, but hesitated. And looked back at her.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"W-will you stay?"

Kagome blinked, confused.

"Stay?"

"After Naraku is defeated. Will you stay here...with me?"

Kagome's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. And suddenly, she understood.

"Inuyasha...do you want me to stay with you in the feudal era of Japan after the jewel is back together?"

Inuyasha remained mute.

Kagome smiled.

"Of course I'll stay with you. For as long as you can deal with me."

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha could smile so big. He turned around, allowing her on his back as they went to search for Naraku. But Kagome didn't feel upset.

No, she felt very, _very _happy.


End file.
